


A Year Later

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, May the Force Be With You, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, may the fourth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: A year after the war ended, the Resistance reunite on Coruscant for a celebration.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	A Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MAY THE FOURTH!

About year after the war ended, Poe is dozing off in the cockpit of the Falcon while Rey reads something on her holopad in the captain’s chair. 

They’ve been on their little tour of the Galaxy for the last few months and having the best time possible. After everything had settled down, the last of the First Order’s leadership had been arrested, the new government formed and organized, they had decided to leave. Poe had always promised her that he would show her the Galaxy once the war was over and he, like usual, had kept his promise. 

The first planet they visited immediately after the fight was over was Poe’s home, Yavin 4. The first thing they did was to renew their vows under the Force tree surrounded by their friends and this time, Poe’s father was there. While they still consider their little wedding that happened in the corner of the hangar as perfect, Rey can’t deny that she immediately understood why Poe thought this was what she wanted. A beautiful clearing filled with wild flowers and the sound of a river and birds in the background does create a more romantic wedding.

They had also gone back to Jakku to try to collect some of Rey’s belongings that stayed in her AT-AT wreck. It was a hard trip and brought back many memories, but when Rey looks at her little pilot doll sitting just above the light speed controls, she can’t help but smile. 

Slowly but surely, she is accomplishing her dream of seeing the world in her own ship. When she looks beside her at her sleeping husband, she also remembers her teenage self dreaming of meeting a rebel pilot and living crazy adventures. A lot of her dreams have come through, maybe not how she thought they would, but she wouldn’t take a different path even if she could. 

Rey notices that they have to drop out of hyperspace soon so she turns off autopilot and takes back the controls of the ship. As usual, Poe feels the shift and wakes up.

“Are we there yet?” he mumbles as he rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“We’ll be jumping out over Kashyyyk in a few minutes,” she answers, smiling brightly at him. “Can you comm Chewie to tell him we are here?”

“Sure,” Poe yawns, stretching his arms out over his head which makes his shirt ride up a bit. While they have not been in active combat for over eight month, they’ve been compensating with all the climbing they are doing on their trips which keeps both of them in great shape. Being the only two people on the ship does have it’s perks, especially when the droids are charging, but now is not the time for that. 

Rey gets clearance to land in the main space port and pilots the ship towards it while Poe starts the landing sequence. She looks in wonder at the tall trees and how breath taking the flora looks. She makes a mental note to add Kashyyyk to the list of planets she wants to visit since they are only picking up Chewie today.

They are heading to Coruscant for the one year anniversary of the end of the war. While both Poe and Rey had no interest in the politics, the opportunity to meet up with a lot of the friends they haven’t seen in a while is one they could skip. 

“Chewie is on his way to the port, he’ll be here in a few minutes,” Poe says as he stands up. “I’ll go take care of the refuelling.”

“That’s good,” Rey answers as she stands up.

When Poe walks back up the boarding ramp, he’s accompanied by Chewbacca who wraps Rey up in a tight hug. They take off again and this time, Rey lets the boys fly the ship while she goes for a nap. 

A day later, they arrive on Coruscant, landing the Falcon on one of the landing pads of the Senate. 

“Well that’s more people that I expected,” Rey says quietly as she looks out of the cockpit. There are thousands of people all assembled in the streets around the Senate building. She also sees the holocams set up all around the tarmac. “They didn’t tell us there were going to be journalists here.” She spots the live holos of the Falcon on the sides of the building and realizes that they are live. 

“I don’t like this either,” Poe admits with a sigh. “You can put your hood up and I’ll do all the talking and waving,” he tells her with a kind smile. He doesn’t necessarily like the attention, but it doesn’t make him as uncomfortable as it makes her.

“I feel bad, they are probably here to see me.”

“And they will. You are going to be at the event tomorrow like you promised,” he says, taking her hand and squeezing it softly. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Rey tells Poe just before she presses a soft kiss to his lips.

“You are you and I love you,” he answers softly. “Also we can ask the droids to be very distracting. I’m sure Beebee and Artoo can have some fun with it.”

As if they had summoned him, Threepio enters the cockpit and interrupts the moment. “We are going to be late if we do not leave the ship now.”

“Yeah we are coming Threepio, lead the way,” Poe answers.

“We can do this,” Rey mumbles as the stand at the top of the boarding ramp, still out of sight from the crowd. She puts the hood of her cloak up, giving Poe one last smile.

BB-8 happily accepts the task of rolling down the ramp first with R2, while D-O sticks by Rey’s side. The crowd goes wild outside the moment they get a glimpse of Rey in her pure white Jedi robes. Poe walks beside her, waving and smiling at the holocams. 

As soon as they are inside the building, they are greeted by Connix who already looks like she wants to apologize. 

“I tried to tell everyone that we shouldn’t tell the public when you were arriving, but they wouldn’t listen,” she explains.

“It’s fine Kaydel,” Rey says to her friend, truly meaning it as she wraps her friend in a hug. “I’m happy to see you.”

“It’s good to see all of you, it’s been a while since everyone was together.” Connix also give Poe and Chewie a quick hug, not forgetting to also greet the droids. “Now I’ll show you all your rooms, some people have already arrived.”

When the doors to the floor open, Poe immediately spots Karé who is standing in the middle of the group with little Temmin junior sleeping in her arms.

“Karé! Let me hold my godson!” Poe exclaims happily almost running to her side. 

“I’m starting to think you are only happy to see my son Poe and not me,” Snap laughs as Karé passes Poe the baby.

“I gotta admit, the baby does make the trip Akiva a lot more worth it,” Poe jokes as he cuddles his godson.

“Yeah, well maybe you should make your own commander,” Snap teases, making his wife playfully slap him behind the head before walking to Rey’s side.

“Don’t listen to him Rey, he’s already asking me for baby number two,” Karé tells her with laugh. “How is the travelling?”

“We’ve been to so many places, it’s amazing,” Rey admits, keeping an eye on Poe who’s currently rocking the baby back and fourth in his arms. Maybe once they are settled on Yavin 4, they can start working on Snap suggestion.

As the afternoon goes on, more people arrive including the rest of Black Squadron, Finn, Rose and Jannah who had in the last year been catching up on lost time with her father, Lando.

That night, when everyone is gathered around the dinning table and enjoying a nice meal, Poe holds Rey’s hand, running his thumb along her knuckles as Finn tells them about the stormtroopers that have been able to find their families.

So much has changed in so little time, the Galaxy is slowly moving on and recovering and Poe is more than excited what the future has in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!!
> 
> snap is still alive you can't change my mind he got in an A-Wing lol


End file.
